


I'll stand by you

by SailorYue



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, IT'S SO FLUFFY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: When Eddie hears his and Anne's song on the radio, it makes him sad. Venom does not like sad so he tries to fix it





	I'll stand by you

**Author's Note:**

> I heard the song not even 10 minutes ago on the radio and just had to write it.

It should have been a simple errand. Go to the store, grab some tatertots and chocolate, go home. But it had to go so wrong. Eddie normally would have gone to Chen's corner store, but Mrs Chen was away for the week visiting her grand children, so Eddie had gone to a bigger named convenience store. One that played more popular songs than then quiet Mandarin strings Mrs Chen played on her radio. It should have been no surprise that among the selections on the station it would be his and Anne's song.

It had been closer to a year since they broke up and the song still saddened him. He no longer cried no, but the shift in his emotion was startling enough that it caught the attention of someone.

EDDIE, WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY SAD?

Eddie put the frozen potatoes back in the fridge, not answering right away. People on this side of town don't really know his propensity to talk to himself and he wasn't in the mood to deal with people anymore. He walked out of the store before he answered his Symbiote.

"It's nothing V." His eyes felt itchy. Dammit he really didn't want to cry.

IT IS SOMETHING EDDIE. YOU WERE THINKING OF ANNIE. IT MADE YOU SAD, BUT I DO NOT UNDERSTAND. THAT SONG MADE YOU SAD.

The concern in Venom's voice was deep. He really was curious as to why things happened, so Eddie turned down a quiet alley so they'd have more privacy.

Eddie took a calming breath. Since he started to get his life back together, he actually has started to listen to the meditation tapes Mrs Chen gave him.

"The song made me sad because it was mine and Anne's song. It was the first song we danced to, so it held alot of meaning. And it still hurts that I can't have that with her anymore." Eddie leaned against the wall, the pain a tight knot in his chest. 

He was aware that Venom was looking into the memories that were brought forward from thinking. The slow dances, the soft touches. The wedding plans. He screwed it all up and broken everything that the song held. Standing by each other. Not letting them be hurt. He never thought that he would be the one to break all those promises. Sure they'd finally talked about it, but she was with Dan now. And they were in love, more in love than what he had with her. And he wasn't sure of what hurt more.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when a pair of arms wrapped around him. It took him only a moment to realize Venom had manifested them to wrap them around him in a gentle embrace.

WE ARE HERE EDDIE. YOU CANNOT BREAK THOSE PROMISES AND HURT US. AND WE WILL KEEP THOSE SAME PROMISES

Eddie was momentarily stunned at the sincerity. One of Venom's hands hovered over his heart l, as if trying to sooth the sharp pain, The rapid beating. What was shocking was that Venom humming the song in his head from memory. It was deep and soothing. Suddenly the song didn't hurt, because he had someone he can keep those promises. Like what Venom said, the promises wouldn't be easily to break this time.

He reached up and placed his hand over the black strong hands wrapped around his shoulders. He found himself rocking to the song that only THEY could hear.

"Gonna keep you to that, buddy."


End file.
